A snakes venom
by DiranaTheRune
Summary: Taking place right after the incident with Karia turning into a snake mutant.. So what happens when she bites a 17 year old who has given up on finding world, since he can't find anything fun? And how will the turtles react to the events to come? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So just for the record I don't own Teenage mutant ninja turtles. With that out of the way enjoy.

It was bright warm day in New York City. The wind only a slight breeze that blew in on occasion. The streets like usual were bustling with cars and a whole lot of different machines that all mixed into a constant stream of horns and ringing sounds. The people much like the rest of the city were constant.

Further in the city and on Long island, the first classes for a new semester at Long Island University had just begun. International students and the local students quickly made their ways to their own classes. Chit chat about things like what each of them did in the break was the most commonly heard thing for most of the students.

For one student, with his wireless headphones, not a single outside word could reach him. His hair was just long enough to be placed at mid length, just between shoulder length and ear length. Enjoying his freedom for not needing a uniform, he wore dark grey jeans, a white shirt and black vest. His movements were slow showing he didn't care about his classes or anything going on around him. In all honesty he wasn't even paying attention to his music.

Slowly he drew closer to his lecture theatre, and when he entered a group of people waved at him to come over and sit with them.

"Hey guys how have you been?" Says the boy, who slowly removed his headphones.

"We've been great. We all went to a beach and stayed at hotel for a week" shouted one of the girls that was with the group.

"Hang on who is this guy again?" A new girl in the group whispered to a guy who wore a baseball cap.

"Oh him? His name is Tyler… though I don't remember his last name. He's a great guy but… he's not always there" he whispered to the girl.

"So everyone looking forward to another fun filled semester of study?" one of them let out loudly to which all but Tyler really laughed to.

Just then the lecturer walked in and silenced the room. His lecture was beginning on the basics of business practice, and then entrepreneuring.

After each of Tyler's several lectures on business, the day was finally coming to an end. Before anyone could approach him, his headphones were turned on and placed over his ears, his eyes blank as he left the campus, and began to head into the actual city. On his way everything was like it always was, busy.

He came to a crossing and waited to be given the signal that it was okay to cross the road, during which he pulled his phone out to check the time. "6:53" he let out softly, before noting the signal. Sliding his phone back into his pants pocket he walked across the road, and rounded a corner, into a quieter block.

Slowly he moved down the Block till he came to his building that had his apartment. His apartment was fourth out of six floors. However he needed to pull out a key to open the gate to the front door. After some minor stumbling he managed to do just that. And finally after climbing several flights of stair he arrived at the door to his apartment.

Upon opening the door he was greeted by his mother a short woman who shared his dark brown hair, her hair was shoulder length and she wore a dress that she would party in later that night.

"So how was your day?" she asked as she checked her earing in a mirror that they had by the door.

"Boring, like every other day" he says passing by her going to his room.

"I wish you could see how fun the world is" his mother let out after he was gone. She then left locking the door heading out to party with her own friends.

His room was small, and had white walls. On one side of the room away from the window was his bead against the wall, on the other side there was a small desk and a lamp for study, and on the other wall there was his window which had a fire escape outside of it. This fire escape was often used when he was bored, and he usually wound up on the roof looking at the stars, hoping to find something interesting. Though after a year of doing that he was sure the world was just as boring as he felt empty.

He swung his bag and threw it onto his bed and went to his desk, sitting in his chair he began to study. At some point he must have fallen sleep, as he woke to the sound of rain drops hitting his window. However for some strange reason he felt compelled to go to the roof tonight, despite the rain. Despite his best efforts not to he left his room and retrieved an umbrella, before opening his window and climbing the fire escape to the roof.

He opened the umbrella and looked over the roof noticing that the large sign at the far corner of the roof was covering a spot from the rain. With his umbrella high he wandered over to the spot and rounded the sign before almost jumping in surprise as he sore a girl, wearing what appeared to be armour, kneeling on the floor.

He couldn't see her face but he was genuinely interested to find out.  
>"Why is she out in the cold? Why is she wearing armour? Why is she kneeling?" he thought before moving closer to her. He was a few feet away before he spoke.<p>

"Nice weather isn't it?" He joked to see if she would respond. His eyes shot wide open and he dropped the umbrella before it was taken by the wind. The girls legs bonded together and her skin grew white, in a few seconds before her legs or tail swept his legs out from under him.  
>He hit the ground with a thud as the girl became some sort of snake like creature that let out a feral roar of some sort. It lunged at him and coiled around him.<br>"So I'm going to die after I find something interesting…" he gasps out at his breathing is from her coiling around him. His eyes met the snakes, its white scales gleaming a little, despite the lack of light. Then suddenly its arms or heads lunge and bite into his neck on both sides, before the snake dropped him and left.

He fell to the floor once more and looked at the snake that was now slithering away. His vision was becoming blurry, his body felt heavy, and it felt hot. He raised his right hand to reach for its tail. "W-wait…." He let out, the words being lost to the wind as he blacked out.

So I'd love to hear some thoughts on this, and suggestions are welcome to. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own TMNT. Now moving on from where we left off.

There was nothing but darkness for the unconscious boy. It was both cold and hot. He felt a chill run through him, yet he distinctly felt sweat run down his brow. Then a noise made its way into his ears, breaking the dead silence. A beep, followed by another, and another.

Slowly his eyes opened, and quickly they were shut. The glimpse he got was both blurry and bright, everything seeming to just be bright light.  
>"I-is… this … heaven?" He slowly made out, as his body did its best not to work for him at the moment.<p>

"Only if you want it to be" said a voice. "Can you open your eyes? Im sure you'll like to see all the clouds" it continued.

Slowly and painfully at first his eyes opened and shut, before repeating several times, for two minutes. His vision slowly improved and he was greeted with a white room, a man in white, and monitor that showed what he could guess was heart monitor.

"Feeling better I take it?" the man let out.

"Who the hell lies about heaven to someone who wakes up not knowing what's going!?" he shouts, only to feel his throat sore from the use.

"Just a little doctors joke! Calm down… everything is fine now" the doctor says with a smile on his face as he waves his hands in calming motion.

"What do you mean?" the boy said as he looked about the room once more, only to find an IV drip and a needle in his numb left arm.

"Well according to the police. You were actually asleep in the rain, and when you didn't respond, they noticed bite marks on your neck…" the doctor explains.

"…" he was quiet vaguely remembering what had happened before everything went dark.

"We believe it was a snake bite… though its odd that you had two matching bites on both sides of your neck. Furthermore we weren't able to identify the snake… so we had to guess with anti-venom… luckily it worked" he says slumping his shoulders before laughing.

"YOU GUESSED!? I COULD HAVE DIED! AND IT WAS DOWN TO YOUR GUESS?!" shouted the boy once more, and with a slight rage filled motion he sat up looking angry.

"HEY… calm down. Your alive and that all that matters right?"

"I…. suppose… but I hate you. For guessing" he says with a whisper.

"Now then we are going to keep you here for observations, and then you'll be free to leave…. Probably tomorrow" he explains before leaving the room.  
>Upon opening the door a short woman with shoulder length hair came rushing in shouting at him. Things like, how he shouldn't have been on the roof and what not. Before finally wrapping her arms around him and crying.<p>

"T-Tyler don't do that … again" she whispered out holding her son.

The day was long and the night was even longer. In the middle of the night Tyler woke feeling itchy, and there were not lights on. Quickly he scratches his left hand, and once the itch was gone he went back to sleep.

In the morning he was brought a fresh set of clothes from his mother. Finally he would get away from the boring and cold white walls of his room. Slowly he got dressed, and while he still felt sore he managed to walk slowly to the reception where his mother was waiting for him to arrive.

She quickly rushed him out of the hospital and took him home to rest, in which his aching body gave way and he fell to sleep once more as he hit his pillow.

Meanwhile back at the hospital a nurse was changing his bed sheets, and as she pulled them off the bed, a white material fluttered to the floor. The nurse put the sheet away before returning to pick it up before noticing that the material a small piece of shedded scales. Quickly she screamed out snake and the whole hospital was sent into panic as a search for a snake that wasn't there.

Four hours later back with Tyler, he stirred around before waking up slowly and stretching out.

"Ngh…" he let out followed by a yawn as he slowly got up off his bed, and stood upright in his room.

It was dark and he could see that but he could make out the little details of the objects of his room.

"Weird… but more important things to do…" he slowly says to himself as he moves to his desk. He let out a sigh thinking about what happened exactly. "Was that snake real…. I suppose there was a giant rat incident a while ago… it plausible that this could happen…" he whispered to himself, as he sounded doubtful of even himself.

Slowly he turned and looked out his window, tonight there was no wind or rain. Seeking an answer he slowly walked over to the window and climbed the fire escape and his head slowly rose over the edge of the roof. And to his surprise there was nothing. He quickly made his way over to the sign and found nothing once more.

"Damn it… I knew the world wouldn't be that interesting…" he let out before moving to the edge and sitting down on it. He sighed looking out over the tops of rooftops. His eyes closed and he slumped depressed and then he opened his eyes that were once more blank. But something caught his eye.

In the distance he just made out some sort of green person running along a roof top in the distance. Then another, and another two. Each of them running and doing what looked like parlour. He laughed clearly, just stupid teens, running around. With that he stood up and turned around before heading for the fire escape to go back to his room.  
>In a daze he walked back to the edge where he thought the escape was and stepped over it, and being greeted with nothing. Everything was slow for him, as he fell forwards unable to do anything except drag his other foot off the edge. His body turned and he looked up towards the night sky as he fell. Then a thump.<p>

And bam! How's that for a cliff hanger. So I've heard one opinion so far and I'd love to hear more from you all! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. However the OC Tyler is my own

Suddenly everything went black for Tyler, a weight pressing to his back. Thought it wasn't the floor that pressed to his back, but were in fact arms. Someone had saved him.

The person in question landed on the ground with a painful thud. Pins and needles running through his legs. A deep slow and long breath was taken, before Tyler was lowered to the ground, and placed gently.

"Stupid kid" said a voice that landed besides the man in question. This man was followed by two more thuds.

"RAPH! You don't know why he was up there. So don't go calling people stupid" said the saviour.

"Yeah Raph!" teased one of the ones besides the one known as Raph. This one had a orange cloth around his head that separated him from the other as they all looked the same.

A purple one this time interrupted. "Um guys how about we leave before he wakes up?".

"That's a good idea Donnie. Though im not sure about leaving him here" says the saviour who wore blue.

Slowly Tyler's eyes opened.

"Oh great now he's awake" says the one in red.

"W-whats going on?" said Tyler as his eyes adjusted.

There was gulp from the one closest to him before it spoke.

"Y-You fell from the roof. We just happned to be there at the right time and…"

"WAIT!? Your those kids running along the rooftops" Shouts Tyler as he points at the closest one. "Hang on….. that's not a costume…"

"Oh great going leader he's now seen us!" Raph shouts out to Leo clenching his fists.

"Look are you okay to stand? If so please forget about us and we'll just be on our way" says Leo, who raises Tyler into a sitting position.

"W-weird question but…. Do you know a snake?" asks Tyler

Leo froze for a moment. However it was Donnie to respond.

"With how big the city is im sure there are quite a few sna-"

"What about a three headed one?" Tyler blurts out eyeing the purple one.

Leo shook for a moment. "W-Where is she?! Where is Karai?" he shouted out shaking him.

"I-I don't know! Just stop shaking me!" he shouts back.

Leo stops shaking him before standing up. "S-sorry… H-how do you know about the snake…" he asks looking at the ground.

"Well I was hospitalised because of… Karai as you call… her" He explains shakingly getting up.

"See I knew she was still evil!" shouts out Raph.  
>"I… may have just surprised her…. I found.. her on the roof and I was bitten…" he says pulling his collar down to show the bite marks that were still noticeable despite some stiches.<p>

Mickey whistled out. "Well that's a big bite".

"I… actually want to know… more about her…" He slowly says as it trails off.

"No you don't!" shouts out raph.

Leo interrupted. "Do you know where she went?" he asked looking up at him.

"N-no but… im not sure… but I think that her bite did something to me…" Tyler say looking up at them all.

"Like how?" Donnie asked looking at him.

"FOOT!" Shouts out Raph, as he pulled out his Sai. Quickly out of nowhere several ninja's fell from the rooftops and landed around them, circling them. Following his lead the three other brothers pull out there weapons, before engaging with the ninja's, that seemed far to in sync to be human.  
>Watching the fight escalate, he noticed that the ninja's were being sliced and pulverised and pieces that came off them were in fact metal.<p>

"Wait so there robots!?" he shouts backing over to a wall, only to be heard one of them that quickly approached him.

"W-wait y-you don't want to hurt me" Tyler lets out, tripping over his own feet. The robots arms raising its katana in the air ready to strike. The blade sliced through the air, and Tyler covered his face with his arms.  
>The cold steel blade bit into his arm, but never went past a few centimetres deep. Suddenly the robots head was taken off by another katana. "H-how are you okay?" Leo asked staring at his arms.<p>

His right arm was sporting a large cut that was bleeding, but it was clear that the katana couldn't make it any further.

Donnie rushed over and picked his arm up and looked at as Mikey, and Raph took out the last robot. He looked at the arms closely and noticed tiny little ripped up scales around the cut.

"Hmm… I need to look at it under a microscope…." He said holding his chin inspecting it.  
>"Guy's we got more!" Shouts out Mikey.<p>

"Okay guys retreat!" Leo shouts out quickly picking up Tyler and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Wait where are you taking me!?" Shouts Tyler as they ran down the alley way onto the street and dove for a manhole into the sewer system.

"Aww the smell!" shouts Tyler as they drop down and continue running through the tunnel. For the first time he realised just how much of maze it actually was down here. After about 10 minutes of running Tyler was wheezing from having a shoulder hitting him in the stomach over and over again.

"So sore…" He let out as they went through a set of turnstiles.  
>"Sorry we had to lose them" Leo says putting him down onto a couch of some kind.<p>

"LEONARDO!" Shouted a tall rat.  
>"Giant rats again!?" shouted out Tyler pointing at him.<p>

"Wait sensei let me explain!?" Leo quickly responds running over to the rat.

After what seemed like forever the rat that Tyler now was introduced to as Splinter was spoken to.

"Im sorry to hear my daughter bit you… But how was she?" he asked clearly sounding like he was deeply concerned for her.

"I… don't know…. But she's interesting… like all of you" he responds passing a gaze to all of them.

"Alright… for the time being I advise you to stay here till morning" he says shrugging his shoulders and walking away. And Tyler was sure he heard a sigh.  
>Before anything else could be said, Tyler was dragged away by Donnie to what he called a lab.<p>

Tyler freaked out as he saw a giant jar with a brain and organs floating around in it.

"What the hell is that!?" he shouts out point.

"D-Don't worry… he's a friend who… had an accident… im trying to fix him by the way" Donny says dragging him to another corner of the room where he had a microscope. "Now can I have a sample of blood please?" he asks holding a small syringe.

"… fine" He says holding out his right arm that only just barely bled anymore.

Donny quickly and carefully took some blood and placed it on a slide before looking at it, and backing away.

"M-Mutagen! K-Karai's bite… S-she must have had mutagen still on her!? T-this is bad! GUYS!" He shouts out. Tyler only feeling like his body was getting heavy and he was afraid something was terribly wrong. Apart from being kidnapped by talking turtles.

* * *

><p>So cliff hanger again. Comments are much appreciated<p> 


End file.
